Exercise capacity is reduced in chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Although ventilatory capacity is impaired in these patients, this does not seem to be the primary limiting factor in exercise tolerance. The relationship of reduced oxidative capacity in exercising skeletal muscle and the pattern of sympathetic nervous system activation is not well understood. The purpose of the proposed research is to examine sympathetic nervous system activation and muscle work capacity pre and post localized exercise conditioning to determine if responses in the COPD group are a) altered from normals and b) improved with training. Differences will be further explored to evaluate for specific metabolic abnormalities.